


A Mother's Love

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, F/M, Gore, Kidnapping, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Characters - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14123967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: Cesare Borgia has kidnapped the twin sons of Ezio Auditore and his wife, the Spanish Assassin known as The Black BirdOC Characters: Pietro, Beatrice, Maria, Federico & Petruccio Auditore (Infant twins)This story is a Sequel to "The Black Bird"





	1. Chapter 1

Walking the streets of Venice one evening, a young man stumbled out of one of the local taverns, having had more than his share. Waving goodbye to his friends, he began to make his way home, singing to himself a bit loudly. He had no cares in the world that night or at least he felt that his troubles were long gone.

Only a few blocks away from the tavern, he felt someone grab him from behind and cover his mouth with a cloth. The young man felt himself being dragged through an alleyway and at seemed to be several streets over before being dragged into a small building and thrust into a seat.

Inside, the young man looked around. He didn’t recognize where he was, but as he got a better look at the person who had grabbed him, his heart dropped through his stomach. The colors he wore, a deep crimson along with his armor told him everything he needed to know about who had taken him.

“Hello, Pietro. Did you think we had forgotten about you?” Came a deep, menacing voice from behind him. Looking behind him, Pietro saw someone walking out of the shadows. A tall man, with long dark hair, dressed in his family’s colors was none other than the man who terrified Pietro more than anyone else: Cesare Borgia.

Circling around Pietro, Cesare growled, “Did you think that just because you didn’t hear from us for years that you were safe? How quickly you forget just how much money you still owe me Pietro? I’d wager you don’t have it. Id wager you have drank it all, thinking you were free of us”

Pietro trembled in his chair. He had as he had done many times before cursed the day he had gone to the Borgia for money for an investment. An investment he quickly went through when his business venture failed before it had even properly begun.

“You forget Pietro, I have a very long memory when it comes to money and you forget that one way or another, I am going to get it back” Cesare said, kneeling in front of Pietro and taking his boot knife out.

Taking the tip of the blade and running it along Pietro’s jawline, Cesare asked menacingly “So, how do you propose that you pay me back? Perhaps I should turn you and your family over to the magistrates? Perhaps I should have them come work your debt off in my home. It would only take them the rest of their lives.”

Laughing at the fear in Pietro’s eyes, Cesare continued in a low voice “Or perhaps, I should take your intended into my service. A lovely creature if there ever was one. Perhaps she could work off your debt, with the one thing that you don’t possess. And perhaps after I have finished with her, I’m sure I could find a few lords who could make use of her. If there is anything left to use when I have finished with her.”

“LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS!” Pietro bellowed, his courage somewhat returning.

“Oh, I will. In fact, I’m feeling generous now Pietro. In fact, I’m going to give you one last chance to pay off your debt. You will do me a little favor” Cesare spoke evenly.

“Whatever you want Signore! Just leave her and my family out of this!” Pietro begged.

“Here is what you are going to do.”


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Pietro was doing his best to keep himself calm. Walking towards the San Palo district of the city, carrying a rather large basket, he was on his way to pay his intended a visit. Pietro knew she would be at the home of her employers. Pietro’s intended, a lovely young woman named Beatrice worked as a governess to a set of twin boys and Pietro knew that on a day like today, a sunny warm one, Beatrice would often sit with the twins outside in the garden, while the twins’ parents conducted business.

Arriving at the home, Pietro noticed there was a carriage nearby with several men wearing the livery of the Borgia. Pietro looked through the gate and sure enough, his beloved was sitting outside, watching the twins play on a blanket. Stepping through the gate, Pietro called out to Beatrice, who greeted him with a smile warmer than the sun, making Pietro feel even more guilty for what he was about to do.

Walking over to her, Pietro gave her a perfunctory kiss on the cheek as she stood up to greet him. Looking down at the blanket, Pietro observed the twins. Laying on their tummies and attempting to crawl, the twins Federico and Petruccio, named for their late Uncles, were all smiles that warm morning.

Looking around for any sign of the twins’ parents, Pietro asked “So where are Signore and Signora Auditore?”

“They said they were going to attend to some business and wouldn’t be back until later. Signora was reluctant to leave as she always is. She dotes so much on her sons.” Beatrice said.

As Beatrice kept her eyes on the twins, Pietro reached into the basket and brought out a cloth and a small bottle. Pouring the liquid on the cloth, he quietly stepped behind Beatrice and placed the cloth over her nose and mouth, holding tightly as she struggled against him. Tears welled up in his eyes and as she slowly lost consciousness, Pietro silently begged her for forgiveness and hoped that perhaps she would not remember what had just happened.

Laying her down gently on the ground, Pietro quickly gathered up the twins and the blanket and gently put them into the basket. As he sat them down, they began to fuss a bit and Pietro hoped that they would not start crying and draw attention.

As he walked out of the gate and to the carriage, Pietro looked down at the twins, the guilt in his heart eating more at him. He told himself over and over that this was for the greater good. This was to keep his family and Beatrice safe. Surely Cesare of all people would not harm the twins.

Reaching the carriage, he climbed in and signaled for the driver. Along the ride, he did his best not to look at Federico and Petruccio, lest he change his mind and doom himself and his family to be further in debt to the Borgia. The movement of the carriage served to rock the twins to sleep and they stayed asleep as Pietro arrived at the Palazzo Ducale.

Led inside by one of Cesare’s guards, Pietro carried the twins as carefully as he could, hoping they would remain asleep. As the guard led him to Cesare’s quarters, Pietro was stunned to find that Cesare was accompanied by his sister Lucrezia. Pietro had never met Lucrezia before but had heard enough rumors about her to be wary.

As Lucrezia walked over to take the twins, Pietro held back the basket a moment.

“You will not hurt them?” He asked fearfully.

“Oh Pietro, we shall treat them as our own” Cesare replied with a sickening smile.

Pietro gently handed the basket over to Lucrezia. As she looked the twins over, she couldn’t help but smile at two such adorable children, still sound asleep. Looking over at Cesare, Pietro asked “Is my debt paid?” Hoping it was. Cesare walked over to Pietro and patted him on the shoulder. As Pietro was distracted by this, Cesare quickly took one of his dagger’s and buried it in Pietro’s chest, blood pouring from his mouth, staining the floor as he collapsed and died.

“Paid in full.”


	3. Chapter 3

Sometime later, a pair of Assassins arrived at the Auditore residence, Ezio Auditore and his beloved wife, the Spanish Assassin/Grand Mentor known as the Black Bird. Having finished their mission earlier than they had anticipated, they had eagerly rushed back to check on the twins. Having only returned to the field recently, as much as you were bound and determined to remain an Assassin, nothing mattered to you more than your family. Despite knowing how much Beatrice adored the twins as her own and always took good care of them, that worry was always in the back of your mind as a mother.

So, you would take every chance to check on them. Once assured they were okay, you would resume your duties. Any other time was devoted to the care of your sons and your husband.

Knowing that Beatrice and the twins were in the garden when you left, that was the first place you looked. Instantly your eagerness to see your babies turned to horror as you saw Beatrice’s lifeless body on the ground and your sons nowhere in sight. Both you and Ezio rushed over to check Beatrice and saw a cloth nearby her head. Picking it up, Ezio examined it and quickly noted that it was what was used to knock Beatrice unconscious.

You tried desperately to get Beatrice to wake up and after a few moments, she began to stir. Very groggy from the mixture, it took a bit for Beatrice to realize what had happened.

“Beatrice! Where are the boys?!” You begged.

“I don’t know Signora. There were just here with me and Pietro was here too…” She said, beginning to panic.

Taking hold of her a moment, Ezio asked “What do you remember?”

Thinking back as best she could she said “I was just sitting here with the twins and they were playing, and Pietro came by. The next thing I know, he was holding something over my face and everything went dark.”

“What else can you remember?” You asked, knowing that any information could help.

Trying to recall more Beatrice said “I think he had some sort of large basket with him”

Looking at each other, you and Ezio came to the same conclusion. Looking back at Beatrice you asked, “Why would this Pietro take the twins?”

“I don’t know Signora. I don’t know why he would do anything like this” Beatrice said, tears streaming down her face.

Before they could ask her anymore, the sounds of a carriage could be heard outside the garden. All three of you rushed over and instantly you blood boiled at the sight of the Borgia livery. The carriage door opened and quickly the body of Pietro was tossed out unceremoniously, making Beatrice scream in horror.

As you and Ezio went to examine Pietro’s remains, you noticed that with him, stained with blood, was the twins blanket. You and Ezio had spent so long hunting the Borgia. Years traveling to hunt them all down. A hunt that had been delayed by your pregnancy and giving birth to the twins.

Quickly you reached into the carriage and yanked two figures out while Ezio pulled the coachmen down. Slamming all of them against the wall, you spoke in a low menacing voice, letting them know what the odds were.

“Is this the man that took our sons?” You asked in a voice that was way too calm for the anger you felt inside.

All three nodded yes.

“Where did he take them?” Ezio snarled.

Looking at each other a moment, it seemed as if they planned to say nothing until both you and Ezio brought your hidden blades to their necks, and one of them spoke up “The Palazzo Ducale. That’s where.” He said, hoping that he would be spared.

“Why did he take them?” You growled.

“He…he owed Cesare a lot of money. Cesare offered to wipe the debt if this man would bring him your sons.” Another said, trying to keep calm.

Bringing you face closer to them you asked, “Why do the Borgia want our sons?”

“They never said why” One stammered. “You must believe us!”

Stepping back a moment, for that moment, all three men thought you and Ezio might let them live. By the time they saw you engage your blades did they realize that not one of them would be spared. In quick order both you and Ezio dispatched of all three and watched as they sunk lifelessly to the ground.

Looking at the lifeless body of Pietro and seeing Beatrice crying over him, you felt no anger towards her, only him. You knew how much Federico and Petruccio meant to her and you knew there was no way that she would have willingly gone along with this Pietro’s plan.

Watching you closely, Ezio saw your eyes go dark. He had known you long enough to know that once you had that look, more were going to die before the day was done.

Back at the Palazzo Ducale, Lucrezia kept watch over the twins, who had woken up from their nap. Noting they were a bit fussy, and having prepared for this, Lucrezia called for the wet nurse Maria to come feed them. The twins quickly calmed down as Maria fed them and sang to them as they nursed.

Cesare seemed bored by the whole sight. When he had come up with his plan to take the twins, he had intended to just hand them off to Lucrezia. To have her raise them to be Templars, to make up for the child she had lost. A child that even now Cesare didn’t know if it had been his or not. He might have taken any child in payment to hand off to his sister, but once he had learned that you and Ezio were residing in Venezia and that you had blessed Ezio with twin sons, the plan had all come together. This had been the easy part of the plan. The next part, eliminating the twin’s parents for good, would prove to be more difficult.

Cesare was counting on one thing. Despite knowing your reputation as the Black Bird, one of the most skilled and fearless of all the Spanish Assassins, even more skilled than Ezio, he was counting on motherhood making you soft, as it seemed to do with all women. He was counting on having that leverage against you, that you would do everything he said just to have the hope of having the twins back only to dash them. Cesare knew all the pieces on the board. So he thought.

Having commandeered the Borgias carriage, you and Ezio were making you way back to the Palazzo. With a quick bit of coin, you had managed to convince a few mercenaries to dress as the Borgias coachman and guards. Along the way, you remained deathly silent as you considered your options.

Sitting next to you and holding your hand, Ezio was doing his best to keep calm, though he knew his anger was nothing compared to the rage boiling inside you. Having heard many of your stories and gone on many missions with you, Ezio knew that anytime a child was lost for any reason, it would weigh heavily on your heart and soul.

Those losses weighed on you even more when you had learned that you were pregnant. So many times, you asked yourself “If I couldn’t keep them safe, how will I keep my own children safe?” Despite how it happened and knowing that it was the fault of a foolish man, for a moment you couldn’t help but think you had failed to protect your sons and knowing what a monster Cesare Borgia was, it made your blood run cold to know your babies were in his keeping.

As if he could read your thoughts, Ezio brought you closer to him and with his eyes meeting yours, in a low voice he vowed “We will get our sons back my love. We will get them back and we will make sure that no one dares hurt them again.”

Though you were somewhat comforted by the words of your husband, that immense anger was still there. Even when you had the twins back in your arms again, you knew that would never know peace until Cesare Borgia was dealt with for good.

As the carriage neared the Palazzo, both you and Ezio felt the knots in your stomach tighten. Your sons were in there somewhere, in the hands of your worst enemy. They could still be alive. They could already be dead. Having been to the Palazzo several times, you and Ezio knew that more than likely Cesare would be in the Doge’s private apartments on the top floor. Knowing that the Doge himself was housing Cesare was another matter that would have to be settled, once your sons were safe.

Cesare kept watch out the window for his men. Having given orders that they report to him upon their return, Cesare waited for them to show. Looking over to Lucrezia, who was content to watch the twins roll over on the floor, Cesare found himself feeling more impatient by the hour. The sooner this was done the better.

Pulling up alongside a spot when the two of you could slip out of the carriage unnoticed, the two of you scanned the area and saw the usual amount of guards were patrolling. Knowing that Cesare could still have traps in place, the two of you weighed your options carefully. You knew all these guards cared only about the Borgias if they paid well, but to you, if they were content to work for someone who stole another’s children, they did not deserve any mercy.

They will all die screaming.


	4. Chapter 4

For the guards on top of the Palazzo, it just seemed to be any other day for the most part. Other than their instructions to keep a closer eye out than usual, nothing seemed too out of the ordinary. It was a beautiful clear day, which meant that any threats would be easy to spot. It was just another day.

Seeing all the guards, it was clear to Ezio that sneaking in past all of them would be impossible. It was also clear that getting the twins out through the front gate would be the only safe way to get them out. The guards at the front must be dealt with first.

Spotting a few groups of mercenaries nearby, both you and Ezio came to the same conclusion. Signaling for them to come near the carriage, Ezio handed over a generous amount of coin to the two groups and gave the order “Kill any guard you see”. As Ezio sent them on their way, you turned to the fake coachman and said, “Be ready for us at the gate.” Nodding his assent, you and Ezio moved carefully to a back corner of the Palazzo and began climbing up as quickly as you could.

The guards on the roof soon heard scuffling and yelling. Looking down below, they saw that the front guards were dealing with what looked to be hired thugs, a massive fight ensuing near the front gate. Massive enough that even the guards in the court yard went out into the fray. “Let them deal with it” The guard captain said sternly. “We have orders to stay here”

As you and Ezio reached the roof, you knew the small cluster of guards in the corner would have to be dealt with first. Sneaking over carefully, both you and Ezio waited to see that they were still distracted by the noises below.

No longer able to see much, two of the guards went back around the corner to their post and were quickly greeted by a figure in white and red robes and a figure in black and red robes.

“Stop….” One of them managed to get out before the both them quickly found themselves impaled by a thin blade. Ezio went to set his guard down, but not satisfied with this, you pushed yours to the edge and sent him flying over the railing, not caring where he landed. Quickly walking around the corner, you found yourself face to face with another two guards, who you promptly grabbed hold off and shoved over the railing, the sounds of their screams alerting the Captain and two others.

Drawing your sword and with Ezio behind you, you charged forward, quickly slicing through the first guard as if he was nothing and knocking the second off the roof. The Captain for a moment looked as if he might yell, but before he could decide, you made the decision for him by taking your sword and cleanly slicing his head off. You unceremoniously tossed the remains over, saving the captains head for last.

For a moment, Lucrezia could have sworn she heard what had sounded like a screaming noise. Looking to Cesare, she noted that he didn’t seem concerned, so she left it be.

Stunned for a moment at your viciousness, Ezio could only watch as you quickly made your way and set your sights on the remaining guards. Ezio had no doubt that what you had instore for the others would be just as hellish. He had seen you vengeful before, but never like this. He knew it was driven not just by your love for your sons but by the painful memories of those that you had lost before. Ezio knew all too well what could happen to one blinded by vengeance and he quickly prayed that he would not see that happen to you. He prayed that he could keep you from losing yourself.

“Where are those damnable guards?!” Cesare yelled. “They should have returned by now!” With his voice quickly startling the twins and making them cry, Lucrezia looked up from watching them and quickly shushed her brother.

“Cesare! Do not startle my sons.” She replied harshly.

“They are not yours. Yet. Not until the Auditore are finished.” Cesare retorted. Looking out the window of his quarters, there was still no sign of the guards he had sent out with the carriage. Cesare hoped they would hurry up and return, so he could deal with them accordingly.

After taking a few moments to get over the iron fence, the both of you began making your way across, hiding behind anything that would cover the both of you. Ezio noted that they were keeping an eye on anything outside the Palazzo, not inside. As quickly as he could with the nearest guards back was turned, Ezio crept to the edge of the building and saw that all the guards normally found in the courtyard were gone, having been dispatched of outside the Palazzo.

Quickly rejoining you, Ezio started to say, “The courtyard is clear.” when he noticed you had moved out from behind coverage and calmly began walking towards the first guard, still thirsty for more blood. Quickly catching sight of you, the guard charged over and quickly lost his head in the process. The guards yelling quickly drew the attention of the others and soon enough the remaining ones all ran towards you.

Knowing there was no point in hiding now, Ezio quickly joined you and drew his own sword, skillfully helping you dispatch the guards in short order. While Ezio preferred to simply wear each one down, you showed your opponents no such mercy, quickly finding their weak spots and finishing them off in ways that meant they would die in more agony than they could possibly imagine.

The sounds of the fight on the roof barely reached the ears of those in the Doge’s apartments. While Cesare remained impatient, Lucrezia remained distracted by the twins who had seen fit to fall asleep again.

Once the guards were disposed of, you looked across the courtyard and saw a large open window. Knowing that the Doge’s apartments were on the floor above it, you and Ezio went back across the roof to get closer. Climbing down onto the beams, each one of you quickly crossed over to the window and jumped inside.

Checking the door, you noted it was unlocked. Carefully opening it, you looked through to see if any other guards were in sight. There were none. As you and Ezio went inside you and Ezio noted the steps leading upstairs. Saying several silent prayers, the two of you moved quietly up, hoping to hear any signs of the twins. Nearing the top, you saw a larger set of doors. Putting an ear against one, no noise came through, except for a bit of shuffling about. Kneeling, you looked through the keyhole and saw what looked to be your babies, lying on a blanket, very still.

Turning back to Ezio, you nodded silently to let him know that you had found them. Standing up, you prepared to kick the door in when the both of you heard footsteps. Peering over the edge, Ezio saw a woman heading towards the stairs wearing a black shapeless dress, a white wrap over her hair, caring a tray of food. Quickly meeting her at the bottom, you and Ezio cornered her against the wall, your hand on her mouth so she could not scream.

“Help us get inside, and we will let you live” You growled.

Hearing the doors open, Cesare and Lucrezia turned to see a woman dressed in black, carrying in a tray of food, leaving the doors open. Spotting an open table, the woman walked over and began setting the places, saying noting as she did so.

“It took you way too long to bring us this.” Cesare snarled, still in a foul mood over the guards not reporting to him. As the woman worked, Cesare noted that this woman was one he had not seen before at the Palazzo, but also couldn’t help feeling that she was somehow familiar to him.

“I was thinking Cesare, since these twins are now my sons, they should have new names. I was thinking perhaps naming them after Juan and you.” Lucrezia spoke, standing up. As she spoke, the woman setting the table seemed to freeze up, grabbing a hold of something that Cesare and Lucrezia couldn’t see.

“It matters not to me” Cesare spoke, standing up and turning his back to her. “It only matters that their parents will soon be no more.

No sooner had Cesare spoken those words, then the woman had reached her tunic, pulled out something and quickly threw it. Cesare quickly turned to see that suddenly, Lucrezia was gasping for air and clutching her chest. Cesare stared in horror at the sight of a long throwing knife sticking out, blood beginning to pour from her mouth.

Turning to the woman, Cesare was quickly greeted with a knife to his stomach. Hearing Cesare’s cries, Ezio suddenly rushed into the room and quickly picked up the twins just in time to move them out of the way as Lucrezia collapsed to the floor. Seeing Cesare’s sword, you picked it up, unsheathed it and just as swiftly as before with the guards, you relived Cesare of his head.

He was dead. The man who had caused you and Ezio so much grief was finally and truly dead.

As you took in that knowledge, your concentration was broken by the sound of gurgling. Turning around, you were greeted by the sight of Ezio, holding your beloved sons. Taking both from Ezio, your eyes welled up with tears as you kissed both, thanking god with all your heart that they were now safe.

“Beloved, we must get them out of here.” Ezio urged.

With that you handed the twins back to Ezio a moment so that you might shed your disguise. Quickly taking the twins, the four of you exited the Palazzo and located the stolen carriage. Climbing inside, Ezio signaled the driver and took all three of you in his arms. The both of you were still thanking God for keeping them safe and you took solace in the knowledge that they would never remember what had happened to them and you took solace in the knowledge that the Borgia would never harm your family again.


End file.
